


活物

by LaverRice



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 金驼 - Freeform, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaverRice/pseuds/LaverRice
Relationships: Lim Youngmin/Park Woojin
Kudos: 10





	活物

“嘁—”在赞许的声音中，这声讽刺的单音节尤为突出。展览者明显的不悦，试图找出对他收藏品有不满的那人。

扫视在场，除了放荡坐在沙发正中心的朴佑镇别无二主。而朴佑镇呢，不仅坐姿不羁，脸上也充满鄙夷和嘲笑。

展览者感觉到脸上的火辣，自己引以为豪的收藏品，此时正被人鄙夷不屑，无疑在践踏他作为收藏家的眼光。

他想要反讽回去，便问道“难不成朴总您还有更好的收藏品？”奈何身份的差距，‘刀子’里都要安放敬辞。

“当然。”

在场一片哗然。

议论四起，朴佑镇出了名的会炫耀，这次的展品已是万里挑一的不可遇，他到底是真的有拿的出手的珍品，还是要面子的假话。无人可知。

人们只能望向朴佑镇，试图从他脸上的表情得出什么结论，而那里只给出他们一个答案——好物在手，胜券在握。

——  
或许该说朴佑镇的收藏品极为别致，别致也似乎无法形容这件收藏品的特殊性，那是一个人，一个活生生会呼吸的人。

林煐岷，就是那件独特的珍品。

“金管家，求你…救救我”哑着嗓子，林煐岷说话都断断续续。

林煐岷身上单单着了一件白衬衫，性感的不得了，而那是作为他噩梦的男人唯一允许他穿的衣服。

金东贤是朴佑镇别墅里的大管家，唯一能与林煐岷接触的人，即使每天只是送饭时的简单两句交谈，林煐岷也感觉到了他对自己的可怜。  
他想要借助这唯一的情绪作为拯救自己的唯一办法。

“金管家，你是知道的，我在外面是音乐制作人，如果你能帮我出去，无论钱或是什么我都会尽力去做的！”

“听起来很诱人，”

“不过您知道，我既然作为朴总的管家，在钱这点上虽不太多，但，是不会缺少的。”金东贤仍温柔的说，丝毫不失绅士风度。

他看到了林煐岷眼中暗下去的光。  
“不过我还是愿意帮您。”

对于逃跑的想法，林煐岷竟是一五一十的对金东贤说的清楚，大概是待在“金丝雀的笼子”里久了，连最基本的防范也忘记了，也是他将所有希冀全予金东贤身上做了赌注。

——

“突然要酒会很反常”金东贤在听过林煐岷的计划后这样说到。林煐岷当然知道，只不过他在做赌博，没有回头路的赌博。

“我知道，金管家只管帮我准好安眠药就可。”这是他最后的机会了。

——

朴佑镇如常回到关有林煐岷的房间，林煐岷整个人缩在被子里，看起来是与实际形象不符的小的可爱。

或许是感受到了朴佑镇带进来的冷空气，林煐岷在被窝中瑟缩，缓缓睁开眼睛。蒙着雾气的眼睛好看的紧，这是作为朴佑镇收藏品理由的其一。

“你回来了啊~”

朴佑镇有些诧异，这可和往常不是辱骂就是求饶的林煐岷可不是一个人，有事情的心思太过明显，朴佑镇只当林煐岷受到太大打击而转变了。

“我想和你认认真真的吃顿晚餐。”这是林煐岷除了离开提出的第一个条件，朴佑镇自然乐得答应。

餐桌上自然的放了红酒，而林煐岷也展开了逃跑的计划，自然的给朴佑镇递酒，朴佑镇自然的接过喝下。安眠药的药效看起来很好，朴佑镇没过多久就安静地睡了过去，林煐岷将他拖到床上，一切顺利的让人不安。

——

林煐岷在确定朴佑镇已经睡着后，穿上金东贤准备好的衣服，正式开始逃离，而不安也一步步蔓延，直到他全身打了个机灵，也不管任何后顾之忧，此刻他只想快点逃走。

林煐岷在宽敞又安静的走廊奔走，而他从未走出过那个笼子般的房间，此刻只能硬闯这个极为陌生的区域，只为找到通向“阳光”的一条道路。他不知道金东贤去了哪里，他没办法过问，而金东贤愿意帮他的忙已经是莫大的感激，他无法在苛刻他人。

林煐岷跑了很久，疾走到快要绝望，而更加绝望的是——  
在马上迎来希望的时候，又被拽回绝望深渊。

——

林煐岷的眼睛被一只温热而干燥的大手蒙住  
“抓到你了！”

林煐岷自然是不会知道朴佑镇是我怎么醒的，他现在该担心的只有他自己。

金东贤也想过真正帮助林煐岷逃走，但在退出房间后，看到门外眼里冷冰冰却微笑着的朴佑镇，他还是畏惧了。比起对林煐岷的可怜，他更害怕朴佑镇。

——

对于朴佑镇来说，演出刚刚开始。林煐岷又被剥得一丝不挂，与空气直接相处的皮肤泛着粉色，除了诱人，只剩下魅惑来形容他，为了让林煐岷更加可口，被迫服下强效的药剂，林煐岷被空虚感包围。

“你的展示厅就在这里哦！”朴佑镇兴奋的语调让林煐岷更加羞耻。

朴佑镇带他来的地方，看起来是个六面角的房间，而房间的墙壁却全是镜子，林煐岷只要睁开眼睛就可以看到充满情欲的自己，眼神迷离，而后穴正收缩着，希望此处的空气可以换做能满足他的任何东西。

更让林煐岷羞愧的是在下定决心睁开眼睛后看到的假人模特，即使只是几个假模特，被镜子不断反光折射后，像是有更多的人盯着他看。

林煐岷实在忍不住了，空虚与情欲混合的深渊令他坠落，他开始呻吟出声，“哈啊…朴佑镇操我，快点操我”林煐岷跪趴在地上，用丰腻的臀肉磨蹭朴佑镇的下体，而手带领着朴佑镇抚向自己的身体。

林煐岷仍能看到镜子里的自己，浪荡、淫秽不堪，可他耐不住生理的需要，他开始沉浸堕落的快乐中。

朴佑镇很享受此刻林煐岷的主动，他也不急，就这样蜻蜓点水般划过林煐岷身体的每寸肌肤，林煐岷的身体也随着朴佑镇的抚摸更加透红。

朴佑镇的手指终于伸向了林煐岷的后穴，“啊——啊…哈啊哈…”得到一丝满足的林煐岷拔高了呻吟。朴佑镇的另一只手掐住了林煐岷的乳尖，微微用力林煐岷就疼到恍惚，傻傻地大口喘气。

朴佑镇抬起林煐岷的脸，林煐岷不得不正视自己的样子，眼波透神、雾气蒙蒙、满面潮红。朴佑镇看着这副脸痴迷的说“陷在情欲里，你的模样，就是最好的收藏品。”

林煐岷认命的闭上眼睛“快点…快点操我”他的羞耻落了地，被踏在朴佑镇伸向他后穴的手指下。  
“像祈求逃跑一样，求我操你吧，林煐岷。”  
“求你…操我”朴佑镇抡起手掌打在林煐岷的臀上，清脆的响声只是刹那，留在林煐岷身上的是红红的手印，有几块出血点甚至要凝出血来。  
“再一遍，你说什么？”  
林煐岷知道朴佑镇在逼他说荤话。  
“用你的肉棒操我啊啊啊——”

朴佑镇没等林煐岷说完话，就将裤子脱掉一个挺身直插进后穴深处，而后穴早已是淫水泛滥，朴佑镇缓身退出，复又重重的插入。

“哈——疼！慢一点…”朴佑镇插在林煐岷身体里，将他翻了个身，林煐岷终于正对着朴佑镇，性器在体内搅动了一周，穴肉兴奋的瑟缩，求饶的声音渐弱，变为柔腻的呻吟。朴佑镇将林煐岷的两条腿分得更开放在腰间，抱住人腾空而起，林煐岷害怕的用手臂环住朴佑镇，后穴不自禁的夹紧，夹得朴佑镇不免深吸几口气。林煐岷又哼哼啊啊的尖叫。为了惩罚及玩弄，朴佑镇松开了抱住林煐岷腰的手，一时找不稳重心的林煐岷垂直下落，肉棒深埋到前所未有的位置，囊袋也打在臀上，发出重重的闷响，林煐岷在没有任何抚慰自己的情况下射了出来。“哈啊啊——”林煐岷尖叫的声音也变得一次比一次哑。

朴佑镇撞的每一下都极其激烈，抽插一次比一次用力，林煐岷体内的软肉被带出，画面实在香艳，抬眼看到假人，有多羞耻，爽感就更加翻倍。再次感到快要高潮的时候，林煐岷想要伸出一只手撸动自己挺立的性器，却被朴佑镇将那只手反剪，朴佑镇甚至恶意的堵住了性器的铃口“你已经射过了，该我才对。”朴佑镇偏偏又坏心的次次顶到前列腺。得不到释放，林煐岷颤抖着干性高潮了，灭顶的快感遍布全身。

应是过了很久，朴佑镇终于松懈把守，在林煐岷体内射了，灼热的精液烫的林煐岷头脑发昏，顺着肠壁以及朴佑镇未退出的性器淌到两人的交合处。朴佑镇拔出性器时发出“啵”的一声时，林煐岷的理智才回归，整张脸红的活像熟透的番茄。

“为什么知道了我的计划还要演下去？”

“我要看看啊，看看金丝雀到底能逃多远啊。”

后来人们见识到了朴佑镇的收藏品，大概是中古时期押重大犯人的锁拷，即使多少世纪过去依旧光彩夺目，金光闪闪。他们夸赞朴佑镇的眼光，以及私下谈论着他的阔裕。

可没人知道，那只是为他挚爱收藏品的调情枷锁罢了。


End file.
